


Why Hello There

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Humour, M/M, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of behind the scenes of our dear spies when their crush texts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Miyoshi's phone vibrates and his own voice recording of "I'm pretty" rings throughout his room. He nonchalantly picks it up and reads the message. 

 

***

**PRETTYMIYO.            3:51PM.        99%**

 

**Sakuma-san**

 

 _Uh,  Hi_ _Miyoshi_.

***

 

Miyoshi's expression instantly lights up,  his eyes practically sparkling and his mouth wide open.

He stands up from his bed and kisses the big tarpaulin printout of a stolen picture of Sakuma.  

Kneels down on it and caresses the thing.  

Then he stands up again and jumps in his bed,  tumbling and rolling around while smiling widely as he held his phone. All the while giggling as he throws his phone somewhere on the bed and hugged a pillow. Rolling around with the fluffy stuff as he squeal to himself.

After fanboying for whole five minutes, he picks himself up and proceeds to type a reply. 

 

***

**PRETTYMIYO.          3:56PM.        99%**

 

**Sakuma-san**

 

 _Uh, Hi Miyoshi_.

Hello,  Sakuma-san.  How may I help you?

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miyoshi pls


	2. Chapter 2

Kaminaga lazily sits on his own bed, randomly scrolling through his phone when he felt it vibrate. The ringtone of Tazaki's voice recording of "Want to see my magic trick" plays.

 

He checks the message

***

**AT & T.                 4:37PM.               69%**

 

 **Tazaki bae**  

 

_Hi_

****

The excited man instantly stands up on his bed, jumps around like a little kid, all the while screaming "AAAAYYYM GUNNA LOSE MA VIRGINITY FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME  TONIGHT!!!"

 

Then proceeds to hop on the floor, tripping and banging his head on the process but immediately stands up and crawls towards his closet. He opens one cabinet and throws condoms all over the floor. Then grabs a slambook containing all pictures of Tazaki and smooches each page, caressing the guy's face. He then jumps to sit on his bed and checks his laptop to open up a document he had made entitled, "memes to say during sex with Tazaki"

 

Kaminaga squeals and grabs his phone to type a reply when he felt it vibrate again.

It was Tazaki and Kaminaga excitingly reads it.

***

**AT & T.                 4:44PM.               69%**

**Tazaki bae**

 

_Hi_

_Did you know that pigeons are extremely intelligent animals? That they have exceptional hearing abilities and that they are super clean creatures?_

***

 

Kaminaga stopped reading when he saw the word "Pigeons" and proceeds to type a reply.

 

***

**AT & T.                 4:45PM.               69%**

**Tazaki bae**

 

_Hi_

_Did you know that pigeons are extremely intelligent animals? That they have exceptional hearing abilities and that they are super clean creatures?_

Fuck you and your pigeons.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then kaminaga throws his phone away and covers himself with a blanket before sobbing quietly on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> they should chill


End file.
